


Sleep

by DrowningHETA



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, bed sharing, cute fic, mention of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningHETA/pseuds/DrowningHETA
Summary: Matt was just trying to sleep when Peter sneaked into his house in search of comfort.





	

Mathew Murdock woke to the sound of a window opening.  
The noise would have been near silent to a person without enhanced abilities. To Matt, however, it was obnoxiously loud, and jarred him awake.  
For a split second, Matt thought he was about to be attacked. Then Matt recognised the heart-beat: slow, steady and strong. As Matt’s bedroom door opened, Peter’s scent of cheap soap and webbing wafted in.  
The bed shifted under Peter’s weight.  
“Matt. Are you awake?” Peter asked, in a hushed whisper.  
Matt considered pretending to be asleep.  
“I am now.” Matt relented. “What time is it?”  
Peter halted at the annoyance in Matt’s voice. “Uh, ‘round 10.” Suddenly, Peter felt afraid he had misread his and Matt’s relationship; afraid he had messed up and stepped over an invisible boundary. Sneaking into your Beau’s house for emergency cuddles wasn’t unreasonable, was it?  
Matt sighed inwardly, 10 o’clock wasn’t so bad.  
“Why, pray tell, are you breaking into my apartment?” Matt’s voice echoed exhaustion rather than any real heat this time.  
Peter didn’t know how to answer that. He couldn’t find the words to tell Matt he had seen people die earlier in the day; he didn’t know how to tell Matt how he’d tried and failed to sleep afterwards. Peter didn’t know how to tell Matt he had fled to him for comfort.  
In his own personal darkness, Matt couldn’t tell how Peter was getting more and more anxious.  
Instead, Peter gave a wry grin, “It’s complicated.” He said, with no small amount of irony. Saying that to another vigilante was weird. “Is it so wrong to want to spend some quality time with my boyfriend?” Peter teased, knowing Matt would realise the meaning behind his words: ‘Can I stay the night?’  
“I need to sleep, Peter.” Matt groaned. “I have a big case tomorrow, and-“  
“I can be quiet” Peter replied in hushed tones. “In fact, I’ll probably be asleep faster than you.”  
“Alright.” Matt conceded. At this point it was easier to let Peter stay than to kick him out.  
Peter slid beside him. Matt’s bed was sinfully comfy and warm. When Peter closed his eyes, he could still see the carnage and pain; but with Matt there, Peter could finally sleep.

 

Epilogue:

Matt had forgotten how amazing it was to wake up next to somebody. Beside him, Peter was deep asleep. The blaring of the alarm clock did nothing to wake him up.  
The sound of Peter’s even and low heartbeats accompanied Matt during his morning ritual. It was an incredibly domestic experience, the kind of domestic Matt tended preferred to shun.  
Gathering his papers and walking stick, Matt let himself enjoy the sensation.


End file.
